Anareta
by Sombrashy
Summary: Lucille a un bel avenir qui s'étend devant elle. Fascinée par l'étendue de l'espace, elle se rendra compte qu'il y a bien plus que ça. Et ces découvertes vont réveiller des souvenirs douloureux, des souvenirs qui auraient dû rester oublié...
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai mis du temps avant d'oser poster ce chapitre sur . Je sais que les fans inconditionnés de Transformers ne portent pas les films de Michael Bay dans leurs coeurs, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce début de chapitre qui m'est venu avant que j'aille me coucher. C'est une idée qui semble complètement folle, mais je voulais la partager avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez rien au début, les pièces du puzzle vont se coller petit à petit. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue

 _Il s'agit d'une vieille et très longue histoire. Tout commença par l'apparition d'une planète. Elle était enviée de tous les quatre coins de la galaxie. Elle offrait toutes les ressources à ses habitants, les Mundaniens, et ces derniers le lui rendaient bien en respectant chaque parcelle de terre. Épargnée de toutes catastrophes éventuelles, Mundane était un havre de paix où l'oisiveté et l'allégresse étaient les principales caractéristiques du peuple. Tout semblait si parfait, un abri épargné des rudesses de la guerre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent._

 _Des machines, gigantesques, armées jusqu'aux dents. Leur apparente gentillesse n'était qu'une façade cachée par l'ambition de coloniser nos terres. Submergés par la propagande de ces nouveaux envahisseurs, les Mundaniens ne tardèrent pas à tomber dans leurs griffes à la suite d'une promesse de technologie avancée._

 _Des constructions monstrueuses ravagèrent la planète, transformant le paysage ainsi que les Mundaniens eux-mêmes. Les beaux discours des colonisateurs provoqua un changement chez le peuple. Des soldats apparurent, entraînés par ces machines dotées d'intelligence. Bientôt, les Mundaniens commencèrent eux-aussi à envahir d'autres planètes, poussés par la promesse de gloire et richesse. Les mentalités changèrent, les priorités ne furent plus les mêmes._

 _Des armures en titanes remplacèrent la peau des habitants, alimentées par un fluide inexistant dans notre planète. Un marché fut donc conclu par la suite. Les Mundaniens devaient participer à la guerre qui ravageaient les terres de leurs colonisateurs en échange du combustible nécessaire au fonctionnement des armures, de l'Energon_

 _Ce pacte conduisit au déclin progressif de Mundane et, à ce jour, on ne peut désigner qu'un seul responsable..._

-Tu parles des Autobots, maman?

La jeune femme cessa de réciter mélancoliquement son histoire. Elle approuva de la tête, en souriant doucement à sa fille.

-Ce sont de très méchantes personnes que tu ne devras jamais fréquenter, lui dit-elle d'un ton moralisateur.

-C'est à cause d'eux que grand frère et papa sont morts? demanda la petite Mundanienne.

Cela provoqua un pincement au coeur de la mère. Elle ne pouvait nier la chambre vide de son défunt fils ainsi que le trou béant à côté de son lit. Sa haine ne serait apaisée que par la destruction de ces Cybertroniens. Malheureusement, très peu de Mundaniens étaient du même avis. Tout le monde les considéraient comme les sauveurs de leur planète, la renaissance du peuple. Elle, elle n'était que la folle du quartier, celle dont il fallait éviter le regard. Les autobots lui avaient tout pris, sa famille, ses rêves. Elle caressa la tête de sa fille en espérant lui faire trouver le sommeil.

-Cette histoire n'est pas tout à fait finie. Il y a un autre chapitre qui se construit. Celui où les Mundaniens se révolteront contre l'oppression des Autobots, guidés par une femme intelligente, forte et déterminée. Ce sera toi, ma fille.

Chapitre 1

Depuis mon poste de travail, je profitais des rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Ils étaient rares ces temps-ci étant donné que le printemps tardait à se montrer. J'aurais rêvé pouvoir lâcher mes devoirs pour me poser sur l'herbe à l'extérieur, mais je préférais avancer ma rédaction dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Un calme rompu par un poing abattu sur ma table. Je manquais de sursauter devant ce bruit soudain et me retrouvais nez à nez avec le regard plein de défis de Matthieu.

-Que dis-tu de ça, Luce, me nargua-t-il en me collant son A+ sur le nez.

Nous nous retrouvions fréquemment dans les mêmes cours, passionnés tous les deux d'astrophysique. Il arrivait donc souvent que nous nous retrouvions en compétition. Peu impressionée, je farfouillais dans mon sac avant de lui tendre ma copie. Il poussa un cri d'indignation avant d'être réprimandé par une étudiante à la table voisine qui souhaitait du silence. Un peu gêné, Matt, comme j'aimais le surnommer, baissa d'un ton.

-Tu te moques de moi, souffla-t-il. Un A++? Tu as rajouté ce plus, avoue-le.

Je récupérais ma feuille avec un sourcil haussé, histoire de l'embêter encore plus.

-Il faut croire que certaines personnes ont plus de talent que d'autre.

Il tira une chaise, décidémment déterminé à converser avec moi. Je me contentais de pousser mes affaires pour lui laisser un peu de place, au cas où l'envie de réviser lui venait à l'esprit.

-Dit la favorite de notre professeur d'astronomie. Il t'a toujours préférée à moi, grommela-t-il.

Comment l'un des élèves les plus prometteurs de la prestigieuse université de Cambridge pouvait être aussi gamin à certains moments? C'était ce qui le rendait si attachant.

-Peut-être que mes rapports écrits étaient plus aboutis que les tiens, tout simplement, rétorquais-je.

Matt jeta un coup d'oeil à mon devoir.

-Tu l'as déjà commencée? Tu sais que cette rédaction est à rendre dans un mois?

Je me contentais de me hausser les épaules avant de me pencher sur ma feuille vierge. Nous avions tous été surpris avec ce nouveau projet. Il s'agissait d'inventer une nouvelle planète où de la vie apparaîtrait, hors du système solaire. Même si le sujet semblait enfantin et facile au début, je me rendais compte à quel point il était vaste et complexe. Il ne fallait pas seulement respecter les lois de la physique, mais également trouver des ressources. Mais pour que la vie apparaisse, il fallait le Soleil, or comment était-ce possible que la vie soit présente si nous étions hors du système? Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Pluton. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais penchée sur mon exercice, j'avais besoin de me changer d'air.

-Il fait beau dehors, ça te dit d'aller manger une glace? proposais-je.

* * *

Je me posais dans mon lit, contente d'avoir enfin terminé la semaine. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant les vacances d'été, il fallait que je tienne le coup. Etant donné que je me trouvais dans l'une des universités les plus prestigieuses, la pression était énorme. Je me rendais compte que les rares moments où je pouvais souffler était lorsque je sortais de temps en temps avec Matt où lorsque mes parents venaient me rendre visite. Faute de moyens, ils venaient me voir dés qu'ils le pouvaient, enfin ma mère surtout. D'ailleurs demain matin, je devais les chercher à l'aéroport pour passer le reste du week-end ainsi que le lundi avec eux.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je décidais de me plonger à nouveau dans ma rédaction. Avant d'inventer une planète, il fallait que je trouve un nom. Je tapotais mon stylo contre le bord de ma table, mes pensées vaquant dans tous les sens. Planète... monde... Munde... Mundane... Mundane! C'était parfait. Je griffonnais le titre en haut de la feuille avant de me coucher, l'esprit apaisé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Deuxième chapitre enfin en ligne. J'espère pouvoir être plus régulière et rapide dans le post de mes chapitres, mais avec l'approche des examens je ne peux rien promettre. En tout cas, bonne lecture.**

 **Strangeye : Wouahhh, ma première review! Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment vu que le début n'est pas forcément accrocheur et on peut s'y perdre, mais ça fait toujours plaisir un petit commentaire!**

* * *

J'attendais sur les bancs de l'aéroport avec un certain mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété. Je faisais souvent des skypes avec ma mère, mais cela faisait plus de trois mois que je n'avais pas vu mon père. Même si nous n'étions pas très proche, c'était toujours un plaisir de le voir.

Lorsque j'aperçus un chapeau très coloré, je compris tout de suite que ma mère venait dans ma direction. J'avais beau regardé autour d'elle, je ne voyais pas la trace de mon père.

-Lucille, tu es magnifique, me complimenta ma mère en me couvrant de baiser.

Je n'avais jamais aimé mon prénom. J'étais bien contente que Matt m'appelle Luce. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière, espérant toujours naïvement que mon père était caché derrière un pilier, prêt à apparaître en me criant "surprise".

-Il ne viendra pas, lâchais-je déçue.

Ma mère me caressa doucement la joue, probablement consciente de mes yeux chagrinés.

-Il travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps, il aurait voulu venir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Cela faisait deux ans et demi que j'habitais en Angleterre et toujours la même excuse. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien dire en sachant qu'ils se saignaient pour me payer mes études. J'avais décroché une bourse et travaillais le week-end dans un fast-food, mais je savais qu'étudier dans une université comme la mienne était normalement hors de prix pour nous.

-Ton petit ami n'est pas là, cette fois? interrogea ma mère pour changer de sujet.

Je manquais de lever les yeux au ciel. Matt avait le permis et me servait de chauffeur quand ma mère venait me rendre visite. Pour une fois, j'étais bien contente qu'il soit trop occupé avec ses révisions, je sentais que ma mère avait plein de choses personnelles à me dire.

-Je te le répète, Matt et moi sommes comme des frères et sœurs.

Je manquais de me faire bousculer par un couple de japonais envahissant. Comprenant que nous bloquions le passage, nous sortîmes de l'aéroport tandis que ma mère me faisait la morale.

-A ton âge il faudrait éviter de traîner qu'avec un garçon à moins qu'il ne soit ton copain, commença-t-elle d'un air sévère. Tu devrais plutôt sortir avec des groupes de fille, faire du shopping, plein d'activité féminine.

Je tentais de héler un taxi, mais la concurrence était rude. Sans compter que ma mère ne m'était d'aucune aide.

-Et tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux, continua-t-elle. Tu étais magnifique avec ta longue crinière caramel.

-Mes cheveux ne poussent pas vite, je n'y peux rien.

En fait, je continuais à garder mon carré plongeant. Ainsi, je gagnais un temps considérable le matin lorsque je me préparais. Surtout que les examens étaient proches, je n'avais pas la tête à me pomponner. Je n'avais jamais été coquette de toute manière, provoquant le désespoir de ma mère.

-Les études c'est bien, mais il faut aussi prendre soin de toi. Je vais encore devoir m'occuper de toi ce week-end!

J'allais soupirer d'exaspération jusqu'à ce que je me rend compte à quel point j'étais heureuse que ma mère soit là. Malgré ses sermons éternels, la voir en Angleterre avec moi était tout ce que j'avais besoin, avec mon père cela aurait été parfait. Je n'étais pas très sociable et n'avais jamais réussi à m'intégrer dans le groupe d'amis de Matt, me retrouvant souvent seule. Savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de moi, me réchauffait le cœur.

-Merci d'être venue, lui dis-je finalement en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle me rendit l'étreinte et lorsqu'elle me regarda, ses yeux azurs me paraissaient plus doux que d'habitude.

* * *

-Les Mundaniens étaient des colonisateurs à la recherche de nouvelles terres pouvant apporter des ressources supplémentaires, écrivis-je.

J'étais penchée sur mon devoir, assez fière des idées qui germaient dans la tête. Mon téléphone bipa, signalant que ma mère était bien rentrée à Princeton. Elle rajouta que mon père me saluait avant de se déconnecter définitivement.

Mes pensées convergèrent vers mon paternel, me sortant momentanément de mon exercice. Ce week-end s'était déroulé à merveille avec un temps magnifique, mais j'avais pu ressentir l'absence de mon père.

Depuis toute petite, il s'était montré assez distant avec moi. Certes, il m'avait acheté mon premier vélo et payait actuellement mes études, mais jamais il ne m'avait prise dans ses bras. J'avais cruellement manqué de l'affection de mon père, manque que ma mère tentait de combler. Cette dernière m'avait racontée qu'il s'en voulait depuis l'accident.

En effet, notre maison était située pas loin d'une forêt, j'avais comme habitude de m'y aventurer petite. Puis, alors âgée à peine de quatre ans, j'étais tombée dans un ravin d'une dizaine de mètres et avait miraculeusement survécu. Je m'étais quand même retrouvée dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines et arborait une énorme cicatrice le long du cuir chevelu, mais je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse.

Absorbée dans mes vieux souvenirs, je n'avais pas vu les messages de Matt. Il me demandait si j'étais prête pour le voyage en Arizona.

L'Arizona... Je n'avais jamais voyagé, excepté pour l'Angleterre, mais il s'agissait du cadre scolaire. Visiter un pays pour le simple plaisir ne m'avait jamais été offert, mes parents étant plutôt des ermites.

Mon téléphona vibra et j'entendis la voix survoltée de Matt.

-C'est qui les deux heureux élus qui s'offrent un petit séjour? couina-t-il.

-On l'aura bien mérité, remarquais-je. Le voyage est offert aux deux meilleurs étudiants. Mais cela reste quand même professionnel, je te rappelle.

Nous n'avions pas reçu énormément de détail sur cette excursion, à part la visite du célèbre Hoover Dam. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que notre établissement si bien organisé émette aussi peu d'informations.

-Relaxe Luce, on a quand même trois jours pour nous. Tu n'oublieras pas ta crème solaire. Il y a un soleil de plomb en Arizona et tu ne risques pas de faire long feu avec ta peau toute blanche.

Il savait que je détestais quand il soulignait ma pâleur. J'avais tenté des cures de bronzage sans succès.

-Facile, pour un demi latino, rétorquais-je. D'ailleurs, prends tes médocs pour le sommeil. La dernière fois que tu as dormi avec moi, tes ronflements menaçaient de réveiller tout le campus.

J'entendis son cri d'indignation avant de raccrocher pour ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Malgré l'approche des examens, je n'avais pas oublié que je partais en Arizona mercredi. Je savais que la distance entre l'Arizona et Princeton était énorme, mais peut-être que je pouvais passer à la maison. Juste histoire de voir mon père ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. J'avais besoin de réponse à mes questions.


End file.
